Every inch a King
by atricesparrow
Summary: Takes place after Lion King 2. Scar didn't die. Nala finds him, and thinks there's still a chance for things to be alright again. What happens when Scar returns to Pride Rock, and Kovu and Kiara meets Scar? Will someone love Scar?
1. He's not dead

Okay, so this is my first attempt on a fanfic for "Lion King", but I've thought about it for awhile... I hope at least some will read and like it. Please R&R - Atrice

* * *

**Part 1 - He's not dead**

"Nala, if you run around the herd… make sure they don't run that way!" Abeba called, and Nala nodded and ran around the herd of gnus. A few of them would hopefully be dinner tonight for most of the pride, except for Simba of course. Nala still thought it was a bit crazy, that he ate nothing but insects and grubs, but it was his choice after all. Nala hid down in the grass, and concentrated on the hunt now, and nothing else. She heard the distant signal and jumped up for the animals, who ran for their lives, away from her and the other lionesses on the other sides of the herd. They could only run in one direction. For once, Nala couldn't catch up and stopped and began to walk. Today the hunt was in the outskirts of the savannah, they usually never went here – too hot… however today, this was were the gnus had chosen to grass. But Nala suddenly saw something through the heat. A waterhole! Just what she needed right now…

As she stood there drinking by this little and peaceful waterhole, she felt someone behind her, looking at her. Quickly she jumped and turned around, facing what she thought was a ghost!

"Oh Nala, don't give me that look… you know I prefer another…" the lion said with a somewhat gloomy voice, and Nala closed her eyes and opened them again, just to be sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. But no, it was him! A bit more scarred than before, marks from the fire and the fight could be seen on his body. The scar across the eye had been ripped open, and she could tell it had taken a long time to heal again. Nevertheless - there was no doubt…

"Scar… we thought you died…" she whispered, not sure what else to say. The hyeenas had been chased away after the fight, but one of them said that they got rid of Scar – an attempt to make friends with the new king, Simba. It just didn't work, of course. Simba wanted nothing to do with those, who had helped Scar ruin the Pridelands.

"I figured you believed that… but I'm alive, perhaps not in the shape I once were… but none the less, I am alive and you look fine to me too, Nala." Scar moved closer to the young lioness, who backed away – into the waterhole.

"Keep away from me!" she said, bewildered. What could she do now? She had been the one going for help, returning with Simba. She had been the reason that Scars reign had ended. Scar stopped with a smile, just near the shore of the waterhole.

"Maybe Nala, it's you who should have kept away from me… But now that you're here, why shouldn't I be noble and invite you to see my home?" said Scar and took a closer look on the young and pretty lioness. She had grown even more attractive than he remembered. Just before she had left and found Simba, Scar had tried to be friendly to her. He had realized that he needed a queen, and thought Nala would fit that role perfectly. She didn't agree though, he thought with a small growl. Nala looked up at Scar, not sure what to do or believe. In the end she figured, that she better do what he said. Maybe he would allow her to go, if she were friendly towards him. She stepped up from the waterhole again, facing Scar inches from his face.

"Yes, why shouldn't you? Show me, Scar." Nala said, trying to sound nice, but the words came out more rash than she meant them to. Scar nodded with a superior smile, and turned around for her to follow him. She kept looking behind, wanting to go back – had the others caught something to eat? Did they miss her? Scar finally stopped in front of a large rock on the warm savannah. It was noon, and there was no shade from the rock at all. He jumped onto the rock, looking down on Nala.

"Come sweet Nala, and see!" he called, and she jumped up on the rock too. She looked in the direction he was looking – this was where the savannah ended. Barren and warm grasslands turned into more fragile plains with rocks, not long away from where they stood. The waterhole where they had met, was probably the last waterhole for miles. A long way away in the other direction, Nala could just see the Pride Rock, her own home. She looked at the green savannah in that direction, trees, herds of animals and rivers – then back on the barren plains.

"I've seen now… I must return to the Pride." Nala jumped down before he could say anything against her, and he took a step forward.

"Well Nala, if you must! I will miss the company though… bye!" he called after her, with a miserable voice. Nala knew that voice – he wanted attention and pitty – and didn't answer him. She began to walk and soon run against her home, so far far away from this dull and strange place.


	2. Nala's Mistake

Sunrise19, yes, Zira is really dead... it's just Scar that survived, alone...

Thansk for all the reviews, I wasn't that sure about the story- soI'm really glad you like it... here is the second part, please R&R if you feel like it - Atrice...

**

* * *

****Part 2 - Nala's mistake**

Scar hadn't had any sleep at all the next night. He wandered around his rock, suddenly feeling much better than he ever did the last few years. Maybe, if he played his cards right, Nala would stay… no, that wouldn't work, he thought. She would never stay with Scar if she could decide for herself. She would leave him alone. 'Always alone… I am never loved!' he thought with a growl, and jumped up onto the rock. It was close to noon again now, and he was getting hungry. No scavengers to see in any direction, so no cadavers near to steal either. He let himself fall down to lie with a sigh. The heat haze towards the desert was bad today, really flimmering. He turned to the other side – which wasn't that much better. Today was even warmer than the day before, and he had a headache and the stomach made little noises to remind him of the hunger he suffered. Just as he felt ready to pass out in the heat, he saw what he thought was a mirage, through the haze. Someone walking towards him, it looked a lion. And that smell in the air, blood, meat! 'No, it's nothing… just your mind making it up…' he tried to tell himself, but the lion and the smell came closer. Scar pulled himself together and jumped down from the rock and ran towards the lion.

"Nala!" he said and stopped with a startle, actually surprised – and not able to hide it in the heat! He had expected her to return, but this soon? She stopped, and dropped the gnu leg in front of him.

"You… looked hungry." She said, not really proud that she was doing this. She walked past him and down to the waterhole – the trip had been long and warm. Scar stood there, a bit taken aback, looking after her. But that leg in front of him… oh, it was fresh! He hadn't had fresh meat for a very long time, he couldn't even remember when. He pulled it to his rock and lay down to eat.

Nala looked at Scar from a distance and sighed. Why had she done this? She was feeding Scar, making him survive! Didn't he deserve to die? He killed Mufasa, and tried to do the same to her friend and mate, Simba… but she also felt sorry for him. If only he really had died, he wouldn't be suffering like this. And Nala couldn't stand suffering.

She had come home the day before, and the rest of the lionesses had a good hunt, lots of meat. The next morning she had been up by dawn, to have a bite of it. But whilte she ate, she couldn't stop thinking about Scar, looking so poor and hungry; probably not able to hunt anything but hyenas and lionesses (she remembered that from when he ruled the Pride) – and in the end she had gnawed a leg loose from the gnu and pulled it towards the outer edge of the Pridelands.

Scar looked up as she finally came to the rock, and smiled his most friendly smile – but it still looked too superior, he wasso used to smile like that.

"Nala… how can I ever repay you for this?" he said and got up, finally at least somewhat full and feeling much stronger. He would save the rest for later, or perhaps tomorrow.

"You won't have to… just forget I ever did this." Nala answered with an ashamed voice. She shouldn't have done it, she shouldn't have come back. Scar looked curious after her answer.

"But you did, dear Nala, you did… you've brought food to the hungry. I will never forget you for this, never…" he said with his most heartfelt voice, thinking things were finally going better. He knew just how to handle Nala now – he even had something to use against her, and she gave it to him herself, without a second thought.

"I'm so sorry about that…" she said and Scar was just about to laugh, but kept it to himself. How did she do this, Nala was amazing. A perfect queen for him – she had sounded almost like himself, when he said he was sorry but not really serious about it. She began to walk past him – towards Pride Rock, that was obvious. But Scar had other plans for her now, and ran forward and jumped in front of her.

"Please, don't leave me alone again…" he begged with a pleading tone.

"I shouldn't have come… let me go, Scar." Nala said, but Scar stood on his spot.

"But you did come, dear Nala… and you're not going anywhere!" Scar said with a grin, happy with his own little idea. Nala tried to jump around him, but he kept blocking her way. He made her turn around in the end, back to the rock that was his home. Nala wasn't happy about the situation at all. She hadn't even told Simba – or anyoen else – that she was leaving, how would he find her here? Scar looked so pleased with himself that she almost felt sick, but she didn't dare to move from the point where she now had laid down. A furious Scar was worse than any other Scar, she knew all about that.


	3. Athari

Scar, not doing anything horrible? Now that wouldn't be Scar, would it? hehe... here's the next part, hope you like it. Please R&R! Atrice

* * *

**Part 3 - Athari**

Scar stretched with a tired growl, and opened his eyes. Another warm day – did they ever have anything else here in the outskirts? Then he smiled a superior smile, looking at the lioness still sleeping by his side – flanking the rock, so that she couldn't get away unless she woke up Scar. She hadn't spoken to him at all, since he refused to let her go home the day before. 'Playing hard to get? You can't keep quiet forever, my precious.' Scar thought to himself… he then noticed the gnu leg in front of him from yesterday, and pulled it closer and began to eat. Nala woke up to this sound, and to begin with she didn't recall where she was. Then she remembered…

"They'll be worried, you know?" Nala suddenly said to him, but he just smiled to her.

"Will they? I had no idea, really. So, what do you expect? The oh so great Simba will come and save you, of course he will…" Scar said with his usual irony and grinned.

"He will, and he will fight for my freedom!" she said and got up to stand. It wasn't that hot yet, but it would be soon. Shadow still lurked on their side of the rock though.

"Of course he will, no doubt there! But you belong to me now, dear Nala." He said, and looked at her to sense how she felt about that.

"You may have taken me… captive. But I'll never belong to you!" Nala said, jumped up and directly at Scar. She knocked him over, but he was quick now he had something to eat and drink, and weren't alone. Power made him stronger… Scar always kept his claws sharp, and roaring he slapped a paw against her face, getting her away from him again – and smiled, as he saw 3 claw-scars across her left eye!

Nala tried to open the eye, but it didn't happen… with her right eye she sent an evil glance towards Scar, who once again looked so pleased with himself.

"I never thought you'd sink that low, Scar!" she growled at him. He came over to where she lay and bowed down on the front legs to face her.

"And I never thought you would, Nala… or shall I call you something more suitable now, for example Athari?" Scar said with a grin to himself, but Nala kept her evil eye at him. Did it really look that bad, her scars across the eye? Athari did mean scar after all, she thought… she wanted to go the waterhole for something to drink, and maybe see herself in the mirror of the water. She got up again, and Scar followed her with the eyes as he saw her move down towards the waterhole. He decided it was best to follow, he couldn't have her escape now. Nala reached the waterhole and saw herself – it did look bad! 3 red scars across the left eye, looking even worse than Scar's scar. She felt like giving him some of his own medicine, for example a few more scars to him! But wouldn't that mean, she would become like him? She watched him drinking a bit next to her. Shortly after she finished drinking too, he pushed her back towards the rock and jumped up on it. Nala followed him, from the top of the rock you had a good view – such as towards the Pride Rock. Why hadn't Simba come yet, she thought with a heavy sigh? She laid down and Scar fell down next to her, leaning against her. He liked having company, especially a pretty young lioness – now with scars just like him!

x----x-----x-----x-----x-----x

Kovu jumped up on another rock to look for Nala. He had been in the dark area of the Pridelands, the place he was brought up – but no Nala there. The place had brought back strange memories, of a past he preferred to forget. Quickly he had left the place, and on the savannah an elephant said she'd seen a lonesome lioness pull some meat towards the outskirts the day before. Kovu had now ventured in that direction. Simba had refused to send Kiara to find Nala, since Kiara was expecting cubs. Kiara had gone into their cave without any answer, and Simba sent Kovu. He himself wanted to stay on Pride Rock if Nala came. From his rock, Kovu spotted a waterhole not that far away, and thought a drink would be nice now. Perhaps a break from the search, renew the strength so that he could find Nala.


	4. Scents

SunRise19, that fanfic sounds interesting, what's it called?

Here is the 4th part, please do read R&R if you feel like it. Atrice

* * *

**Part 4 - Scents**

Scar woke up again, feeling thirsty. The sun was shining on them from another clear blue sky, but Nala seemed very much asleep. He was almost sure she wouldn't return to Pride Rock now, when she had gotten the scars. They suited her so well – he decided that he would call her Athari from now on, to match himself better. Scar carefully moved away from Nala to jump down, but just as he landed on the ground, he heard her too, up there.

"Scar! You dare to leave me alone?" she said with a smile, but then regretting she made it clear that she was awake. If just she had pretended to be asleep, she could have gotten away…

"Oh no, dearest Athari… come with me… or you may see more scars on your pretty face." Scar said with a gloomy voice, and she jumped down. Athari… was that what Simba would call her too, when he would find her? Together they walked down towards the waterhole, but Scar suddenly stopped and sniffed in the air. There was a smell of another lion in the air, and the scent somehow seemed familiar, but in a very distant way. Like a scent you thought was a dream, because you almost forgot about it. "That is not Simba… anyone you know?" he asked the lioness. She also sniffed and of couse she knew the scent – it was Kovu. Why had he come here, why not Simba?

"Yes, a young and strong lion, Scar. You couldn't beat him even if you tried… he's to be the next king of Pride Rock, since his mate is the daughter of Simba." Nala – or Athari – explained to him, trying to frighten him not to go and see Kovu.

"Simba had a daughter? Oh, a niece for me, how cute… I want to meet this future king!" Scar said and moved on towards the waterhole, from where the scent came. But Nala jumped in front of him and stopped him.

"It's really a bad idea, Scar!" she tried, but saw the interested and curious smile on his face.

"You actually care… about me? No, I wouldn't trust that, would I? Come, you must introduce us!" he walked around her and she just stood there and watched him. What was she to answer to that? She didn't want them to meet, she didn't want Scar to know about Kovu! But she didn't want him to think she cared either… there was no way to stop this madness…

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x

Down by the waterhole, Kovu suddenly lifted his head as he felt something in the air. Nala was near! But her scent was mixed with another… a childhood memory came to his mind, a memory of a lion much like himself putting a paw around him to show compassion. His father had died, and the other lion took him in as his own son. It was the same scent as of that same lion, whom he didn't know for long though… he shook his head to free himself from the memories, and sniffed again. It was Nala for sure, that one he couldn't be wrong about.

"Nala?" he called - and suddenly, out of the high and dry grass she came jumping towards him, quick and loosing her breath.

"Kovu! You must leave! Now!" she gasped in front of him. Why should he leave, he finally found her? If he was to leave, it was with her. He lowered his head a bit to be in her height, and he noticed the scars across her eye.

"Why? What is wrong, what happened?" he asked, worried; but she began to walk back and forward, looking impatient – she kept sending glances towards the high grass. Kovu felt the other scent come closer too, but didn't know why it was bad.

"No time to explain… just leave, Kovu – for both our.." she tried, but it was too late. Out of the high grass, Kovu saw a lion with majestic steps enter the sandy bank by the waterhole. He held his head high, superior. The mane was dark, even more black than Kovu's mane, and his fur wasn't golden like Nalas. His aura was filled with… nobility and something else, which Kovu couldn't really put his paw on. Kovu was curious about this other lion, looking so much like himself. Nala seemed disturbed, standing between the two male lions.


	5. There's still a chance

Wow, thanks so much for all the reviews! I really appreciate them, all of them!

_Sunrise19_, I have calculated Scar to be around 10 years old... Nala is 5 or 6 years old (lions become 10-14 years old... and females mature around 3-4 years of age, males a bit later)... so yeah, he is a bit old, hehe...

_Zeldy;_ Simba does still love Nala... and he will be a part of the story sometime I'm sure - just not yet...

_sulkenwolfpup_! What a review, the longest I ever had I think! I always thought Mufasa fathered Nala, since it is only the leading male of a pride who's allowed to mate with the females (and not just one of them). And yeah... love "The Madness of King Scar", so you got that guess right (I listen to it constantly this time around)... ;)

oh well, on with the story... here it is, I hope you like this next part - please R&R, your reviews makes me think more about what I write too... Atrice

* * *

**Part 5 - There's still a chance...**

Scar took a curious look at this young lion. He seemed so familiar – and he was a member of the King Pride? That made Scar wonder; for the young had dark fur, and his mane almost black as Scars own. He looked like Scar, when he was a young and strong lion at only 5 years. Scar understood, that his time was running out, when he saw this young version of himself; and remembered that Athari told him that the lion would be king of Pride Rock one day. While the thoughts ran through Scars mind, the young lion interrupted them.

"Nala… who is this?" he said, the voice calm and interested. Scar nodded with a smile to the lioness he called Athari, who looked at him.

"Yes… please, introduce us." He said with all the nobility he could pull together. He had to make a good impression on this future king – who looked like himself. Nala kept walking back and forwards between them, she couldn't decide what to do. Finally she stayed put right between them, to prevent an eventual fight.

"Kovu… this is…" she almost couldn't bear to say it and took a deep breath; "…Scar! Scar, meet Kovu – your future king!" she forced herself to say, anger in her voice. She couldn't tell who looked more surprised after the introduction – Scar or Kovu? The fight she thought she predicted, didn't take place - they both starred at each other, looked like they had seen a ghost. Scar however was the first to pull himself together, refilling the air around him with that strange aura of nobility and power. Kovu still looked like he had seen a ghost, when he finally stuttered:

"You're… Scar? The Scar?" he didn't think about how he put the words, and Scar smiled to the young lion with a nod – almost a bow, and Kovu finally noticed the scar across his eye. A scar on the exact same position as the scar across Kovu's eye! He remembered the tales that Zira told him about the great Scar, and the not so great tales he later heard from Simba and Nala. He couldn't believe this darkness they talked about, was present here in front of him. Scar actually made Kovu look up to him, wanting to know him. Kovu felt it, as ifhe had just met a great king, greater than the gentle Mufasa he had heard about; but in another way. Scar could be kind too, couldn't he? And he looked so much like someone, who ought to rule…

"And you… Kovu, are to be king of Pride Rock?" Scar ripped Kovu out of his thoughts, and he nodded slowly. "Interesting, don't you think, Athari? Kovu was the cub I took in as my own son, when his father died. Chose him to become king, if I failed… I failed, and Kovu will be the king!" Scar said to Nala, who felt it was all going very wrong. She didn't like that Scar got this satisfaction, but it was too late now.

"The king that Kovu will be, will be many times better than you were!" she said to him with a growl, and Scar smiled his superior smile.

"I am sure he will – I chose him, after all, didn't I? Kovu…" he looked at the young lion, who suddenly couldn't help but smiling too. Scar had been right in choosing him; Kovu understood this now, this thing he never understood from Zira.

"As a cub, Zira tried to teach me how to become the king – but in all the wrong ways. I always wished you were there to teach me… why did you leave?" Kovu suddenly asked, not knowing where that question came from. He ought to be happy that Scar at least was alive, and that he would finally know this lion he always heard about. Scar walked around the lioness he called Athari, and she moved to let him pass. In fact, suddenly he did impress her too with his stately steps and charisma! She felt what Kovu had been feeling not long ago; that Scar did look like someone who should to be in charge…

"Simba tried to kill me – I'm sure you heard all about that…" he growled to Athari, who sat down as he looked at her. "…but he failed, didn't have the courage. I managed to escape, when the hyenas felt the fire came too near. I came here, exhausted, outcast… and ever since, I have been surviving on my own. I had failed, and could not return – not to Pride Rock, and not to the Shadowlands either…" he explained, in a miserable yet profound tone. Nala knew he felt every word of that to be true, she knew him too well. He was sad that he failed to be a great leader, and he hadn't returned to the outcasts either because of that. Scar actually had feelings, that were not just arrogant and refined. He was more than she ever imagined he would be…

"You failed, but there's still a chance for things to be alright again…" she said – he had been ignoring her while talking to Kovu, and now they both looked at her. Kovusmiledlike he agreed with Nala, Scar looked curious and his miserable face again changed to a minor smile.

"I remember you saying that before… but back then, things were different. Athari – you could have been my queen…" the conversation had suddenly changed, become more deep and serious. Athari – or Nala – had never talked with Scar like this before. Never guessed that he contained these feelings – that he contained any feelings at all, in fact…

"Back then, you were obsessed with power…" she had no idea where all this came from, and surpressed what she was about to say; 'but you have changed…' he had altered, he was a different lion than the one being king between Mufasa and Simba. A different lion than the one, who had killed his own brother to become the king himself…

"I'm afraid you all failed to see beyond that… they always did, you know; nobody ever liked me, not even as a cub…" Scar suddenly felt this was going too far, and without another word he left the two others alone by the waterhole – returning to his own rock, where he lay down on the top with a sigh. Nobody ever liked him; it seemed that Kovu maybe did, but did he know Scar at all?


	6. a Justice never given

Thanks again for the reviews, I am so glad you like the story - since it is my first attempt at a story about my favorite Lion King character. I finally got time to write the next part, so here it is;)

_sulkenwolfpup_, once again a long review, thanks very much for that! Yes, do let's be friends, it seems we share the same weird sympathy for this lovely beast. You have msn:)

_MorpheusDreamer_, it seems Nala has two sides now; the one Kovu/the rest knows, and the one Scar wants with him... and those are Nala and Athari (and I'm beginning to like the name Athari a lot)... glad you like it!

_SunRise19_, uh don't give away the plot just yet! I don't know if Simba will die, we'll see about that... evil grin

_Zeldy_, thanks very much! I'm glad you like it too!

**

* * *

****Part 6 - a Justice never given**

Left alone by the waterhole, both Nala and Kovu starred after the other lion, who disappeared in the high grass. For awhile they stood there in silence, thinking their own thoughts. Kovu felt sorry for Scar, wanted to bring him back to the Pride Rock – but he knew that wasn't possible, if Kovu did that, Simba might exile them both; and one time was enough for him! Nala also felt sorry for Scar, mostly because she knew him from before, but never actually understood how lonely he was – and had been all his life. He never had a mate, not a real one. Never had a pride to take care off, a pride that actually loved him like the King Pride loved Mufasa and now Simba.

"So… he is gone… Scar is gone, again…" Kovu said, and Nala couldn't tell if he spoke to her or if he just said what he thought about.

"He's not that far away… he lives by a rock just a stone's throw away." Nala explained, and Kovu nodded slowly, then tried to rip himself out of his thoughts.

"…and you live with him now? What about Simba – and Kiara?" Kovu then asked, now he finally didn't have Scar to worry about.

"I don't live with him! He forced me to stay… and now I understand why. I want to return, but I started something I need to finish." Said the lioness and looked in direction of the rock. It couldn't be seen from here. She looked at the sky – it was getting late, the sun would set soon.

"I'm not sure Simba will approve of that; I mean, it is Scar we talk about. Simba doesn't seem to fancy him that much… and Scar calls you Athari… why?" Kovu kept making up new questions, and Nala was becoming annoyed with it. But she felt she had to explain.

"Because he gave me these…" Nala said and made a gesture with the head, as if to 'point' at the 3 scars across her eye. He couldn't decide whether he really liked or disliked Scar by this point. The charisma that surrounded Scar, was something Kovu couldn't see beyond. He felt sympathy with this lion, whom he never really knew. And yet, he could feel that Nala was somewhat afraid of him. They had a fight, that must be the reason of the scars. Now he thought about it, they all had the same name – for somewhat the same reason. He wondered how Scar got his name, though...Nala sighed and looked towards the rock again. "You should be going home, Kovu… Kiara must miss you." She said quietly. She also missed Simba, but like she said; she felt she had to finish this strange thing she begun with Scar.

"And Simba is missing you… no, I'll stay until tomorrow." Kovu said, and Nala nodded. Somehow she knew this, even before she asked him to go home. She knew he wanted to talk more with Scar and stay with him, now they finally met. She just wasn't sure, if she could trust Scar at all…

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x

When Kovu first saw the rock stick up above the grass, he knew he wouldn't have found it on his own. Like a sacred place, it was to be found where noone ever came. Scar lay on top of the rock, looking at the sunset – it was almost gone, the sun. Scar lifted his head when he saw them arrive, and Nala placed herself close up against the rock as the night before. The lion jumped down and looked at Kovu, who hadn't decided where to sleep just yet.

"Come, Kovu…" Scar said, in a somewhat demanding tone. He walked towards the desert just nearby, and the young lion followed him without a question. The last ray of the sun disappeared, leaving the desert in a strange darkness – only lit by the stars, since the moon hadn't risen yet.

"Simba… he told me, that all the great kings are up there – they are the stars. I always thought you were among them too…" Kovu said and sat down a bit behind Scar and looked up into the sky. Scar walked back and looked at him.

"Ancient believes never die… nor do I…" Scar said with a thoughtful look towards the stars too. "I expect Athari asked you to stay…" he said in an displeased tone.

"It wasn't her… I chose to stay, Scar – to hear the tales from yourself." Kovu explained and Scar knew he told the truth. He smiled back at the young lion, so much like himself and yet so different. He seemed so honest, could that be right?

"Ah… and which tale do you want to hear?" he asked curiously with a smile; he'd love to tell the young lion a thing or two about how it all happened, from his point of view. From the socalled villain's point of view…

"Did you really murder Mufasa? And tried to kill Simba too?" Kovu asked, and Scar wasn't the least surprised with these questions. He almost expected this very truthful lion to ask about just that. But Scar chose to reply first with a sigh, like it was a thing he preferred to forget and that he was sorry about. He then sat down too.

"Kovu, to become the king, a lion must kill the former to become one himself. That is the rules; I was always meant to be king, I was the firstborn in our litter. But our father saw that Mufasa looked so much more like himself, and therefore chose him as the next king. I just wanted justice, Kovu, that's all… a justice never given to me…" Scar explained, watching the young lion listen very closely to every word he said.

"I am sorry for that, Scar…" Kovu said thoughtfully, and Scar nodded. So was he…

"I feel so grateful by this… compassion you show to me, Kovu, I really do." He said and even though he meant every word of it, he amplified the words a little bit; his chosen son would never guess it anyway. This was going really well, first with Athari and now also with Kovu, he thought, as they walked back towards the rock to sleep.


	7. Heading for Pride Rock

Thanks very much for those reviews, Iam glad You think I capture Scars personality so well; I guess it's because I'm oftento find on his side... hehe...I am updating as fast as possible - all I need is time to write and to feel the chapter is finished...

_MorpheusDreamer_, I loved that phrase... so Scar-like... "I'm more sinned against than sinning" - thanks for the review :)

Here it is, I hope you like the way this is going... remember to review! Atrice

**

* * *

****Part 7 - Heading for Pride Rock**

Kovu was the first one to wake up, feeling a little cold by his right side – this was where Kiara usually lay, nesting against him. At first he had forgotten where he was, and was confused. Then he noticed the two lions sleeping against the rock – Nala closest to the rock, Scar on her other side like he was protecting her… 'or keeping her?' he thought. Kovu got up and quietly he walked down to the waterhole to get a drink. The sun was only rising, it was dawn. Soon he returned to the rock, where Scar too had woken up – he was now at his usual stretching and yawning just after a good nights sleep, and Kovu jumped up onto the rock, looking in direction of the Pride Rock. Before long Scar joined him up there.

"I have to return today…" Kovu said, a somewhat sad tone in his voice.

"I had a feeling you'd say that…" Scar answered with a rejected sigh, and Kovu looked at him and smiled, he just had an idea.

"Scar… I want you and… Athari, to return with me." He said and Scar looked amazed.

"But what about Simba, who seems to think so highly of you? And quite the opposite about me… it would never work I'm afraid…" the elder lion said along with a miserable voice, and Kovu felt sorry for him. It had to work, this idea.

"I'll talk to him about you… he can't let you die out here, Simba is not like that! No, we will return to Pride Rock together, all of us." Kovu sounded so firm and determined on this, that Scar was astonished. He seemed to contain a lot of honesty, but also a will to make things happen the way he wanted them to. Scar liked that, it was so much like himself – Kovu just had a very different manner of handling a thing like that.

Below the rock, Nala had opened her eyes too, and listened to the conversation between the two males above her. How would Simba react, when he saw Kovu return with her… and Scar? Nala was not the same either, as she had been just two days ago when she left Pride Rock. She had 3 scars across the eye, and would be called a different name by Scar. Would Simba accept those scars, or simply fly at his uncle to revenge what he'd done to Nala? No, for Kovu would be there; and Simba would not want to act in such a line of attack with the young lion present. She saw Scar land in front of her, facing her.

"Athari, so nice to see you awake… care for a drink?" Scar said with a very playful and content voice, and she got up and stretched too, then nodded to him. Why not? They left Kovu alone by the rock, and went down to drink together.

"So… Kovu wants you to return with us." Nala said after a few sips of the water and looked up at the lion next to her. From her half lying point of view, he looked very noble standing up next to her, looking down upon her.

"It appears so… I look forward to meet his fiancée…" Scar said with a happy smile, but Nala didn't trust him at all.

"Kiara loves her father… if you hurt him in any way, she will kill you!" she snapped after him, and Scar jumped a step back - with a grin though.

"Why would I want to hurt Simba? Really Athari, I thought you'd know better by now…" he said overbearingly and turned his back to her, walking back towardshis rock.

* * *

In silence they all began to walk back to the Pride Rock – it would take half a day in this pace, they would be there around noon. Nala sent hidden glimpses up to Scar, who walked next to her; on her other side walked Kovu. 'Am I to trust him? I want to trust him, he's changed… and there really is a chance for things to be alright again, also for him…' she thought whilelooking at him. Kovu held hishead straight, looking at the rock far away from them, towering over the savannah. Scar too held his head high, but in a different manner. He didn't really look at the Pride Rock – or perhaps he did, but in a very unique way. She couldn't decide… she wanted a chance to talk with Scar, make him understand the danger he put himself in. Simba expected him to be dead, that he was part of the past only spoken off. But Scar was very much alive, and with the company he now had, he seemed stronger than ever before; 'one last struggle' Nala thought – this was his last chance to prove himself, he was not young anymore, and one day he might die of age. But as stately and noble as he looked now, that didn't seem close by. 

The rock moved closer and closer, or they moved closer to the rock. One way or another, they were getting there, and the look in Kovu's eyes seemed less powerful now, than when he just decided that Scar should go with them. Scar heard something whistle in the wind above them and stopped to look up. A blue bird was flying in the sky over them, looking down. The other two lions stopped too, and looked at the bird, who now flew down towards them, landing in front of Nala. Scar sent him a superior glance, and the bird seemed to take a few steps to the other side, towards Kovu. Nala smiled to the little bird in front of them.

"Zazu… what are you doing here?" she asked, and he looked up at Scar, a bit frightened.

"Ehm… the king sent me out to look for Kovu and you, and I finally spotted you! But I never expected to find… this…" he stuttered in the end, sendingScar a glance -the lionlooked very gloomy, yet not unhappy. Then he smiled...

"Zazu, so nice to see you again… been singing any songs of coconuts recently?" Scar said with a smirk, but the bird sent him a pair of evil eyes, now making a jump closer to Scar again.

"Simba does not ask me to be his... entertainer!" he jumped back again as the black maned lion snapped at him with a smile in the eyes. 'Just like old times', Zazu thought, very annoyed by that fact – but he did not dare mention it.

"Tell Simba,Kovu and Iwill be home soon… but please, do not tell him about our companion – Kovu wants to do it." Nala explained to the bird, who nodded and flew up, away from where Scar could reach him.

"I would not dare to tell him that! But I fear for your homecoming, with that rogue following you!" Zazu disappeared towards the Pride Rock and both Nala and Kovu sent Scar a strange look, eyebrows lifted - but he just kept smiling that peculiar smile he had gotten when he first saw Zazu land in front of them.


	8. Ancient Battle

Finally I had time to concentrate, so that I could upload this next part! Please remember to review, I love reading the reviews to know what you think - and it inspires me to write more... Atrice

_Zeldy_, you hate Scar? Poor Scar, nobody ever loves him... except for us, his fangirls... ;)

_MorpheusDreamer_, I used the quote from the song "The Madness of King Scar", but I guess that's inspired of King Lear then? Will Scar be punished? We'll see about that one, I'm curious myself ;)

_SunRise19_, yeah the scars aren't Nalas fault, but she still has them... she's another lioness now, isn't she?

* * *

**Part 8 - Ancient Battle**

Simba had been even more worried since Zazu had told him, that Kovu was on his way home with Nala by his side. Zazu seemed disturbed about something, but refused that anything was wrong at all. But the hornbill kept flying in circles above him, not able to just sit down and rest on his shoulder. Kiara had also appeared from the cave, and stood by her fathers side on the Pride Rock, gazing over the savannah that was their kingdom.

"What's up with Zazu?" Kiara asked, but Simba just rolled his eyes.

"I have no idea, but something is wrong… something is very wrong…" said Simba with a very dark voice, and Kiara nodded. She felt it too, but couldn't put her paw onto what it was. Suddenly Zazu flew down and finally landed on Simbas shoulder, actually shivering a bit.

"What is it?" Simba asked, also becoming very upset with his peer.

"They… they're coming now…" Zazu stuttered, and Simba looked more intently into the distance, finally spotting something move in the grass towards the Pride Rock. Except there were not 2, but 3 lions moving that way… now they all stopped, and after a short moment of standing still, one of the lions jumped away from the others, running very fast across the last distance between them and the rock. Kiara brightened up when she saw it was Kovu coming their way, and ran down to him. They met with a cuddle of each other's necks, before they together walked up to Simba, who had also come down onto the grass now, Zazu hiding behind him.

"Simba…" said Kovu with a noble bow, that made Simba wonder. Kovu never acted like this before, not in such a polite manner anyway.

"Kovu… who is with you?" it was the only thing Simba could and would ask. He wanted to know why Zazu seemed so upset. Kiara also looked puzzled on her mate, not knowing why he acted… almost nervous, she thought. Kovu walked a bit back and forward, and kept looking at the two lions in the distance, slowly moving towards them. He had to tell the king…

"I found Nala by a waterhole in the outskirts of the savannah… she was not alone, and if anyone are to blame, I am the one – I asked him to come with us, in fact, I insisted upon it. To me he does not seem as the one you always told me about, and I could not let him stay behind…" Kovu said before finally taking a breath again – making Kiara and Simba more and more curious while he spoke. He made it sound like it was someone they knew, especially Simba whom he looked at. Kovu glanced over his shoulder to see where they were. He could spot Scars colors now, and there could not be any doubt.

"It can't be…" Simba said, mostly to himself, stunned by the sight of that very regal lion he saw next to his mate Nala. Nala who seemed changed – her fur was not smooth and silky, it seemed rough, and across the eye she had what looked like 3 scars… Kovu chose to let them arrive without another word, now he would let Scar speak for himself. If there were any troubles, Kovu was the one to blame – and he already said that.

* * *

Finally Nala and Scar stood in front of Kiara and Simba – Kovu stayed between the two couples, wanting to protect both Scar and Simba from each other; they were somehow both his fathers now. Simba looked shocked, fixed and somewhat angry, although he tried to keep calm. Scar still held his head very high, not able to look down on Simba, but at least their eyes were in the same height. Scar didn't smile either, but his face had that very patronizing look which Kovu already knew well now, though he did not quite understand it. It did not match with his point of view on Scar. 

Kiara too had her thoughts about all this - so this was Scar, the famous lion who murdered her grandfather, who contained a darkness they always talked about. Kovu trusted him, and she trusted Kovu; maybethe lion called Scarreally had changed? She wished her father wasn't always so firm about decisions; when he settled a thing, it could not be changed. Scar was not young, that was easy to see, but he still had this aura around him that drawed her attention - she was curious...

Simba had a struggle going on inside; he wanted to jump at Scar, make him disappear out of his life for good. But he did not want Kiara to see that, or Kovu…or Nala, for that. In fact, he wanted to go to Nala who still stood by Scars side, rub his head against hers, welcome her back with loving words – and ask her why she had been gone for so long. He figured why though, but couldn't just go and do what he wanted to do… he could not rip his eyes away from those of Scar – the first to lower the eyes, would be the weakest; it was an ancient battle between leaders. Who would be the first to speak, to end this battle?


	9. future Queen greets former King

Thanks for the reviews - once again, I'm home and had time to write. It's a bit hard, because I keep getting new ideas all day and I have to wait writing it for when I come home (I'm not good at hand-writing when it comes to stories)...

_Zeldy_... okay, more action -I'll do my best to add more of that then ;)

_MorpheusDreamer_, interesting... about King Lear... I'm glad you like the story and whatI'm doing with the characters...hehe...

here's the next part - hope you like it too... remember to review! Atrice

* * *

**Part 9 - future Queen greets former King**

"I've never seen you before, but I can guess who you are…" Kiara suddenly said through the stillness between the 5 lions standing there – others had come too, to view this strange arrangement, not quite understanding what exactly went on. And because Kiara spoke to him, Scar was the first to stop looking into Simbas eyes. He wasn't annoyed by it though; the young lioness looked very much like her beautiful mother, only younger of course… she also had those assets feminine, he thought with a smile; although she appeared to be bearing cubs – the next generation.

"I am not surprised… you must be princess Kiara … my future queen…" the former kingsaid and bowed deeply to her, the others watching him very closely. Scar did not bow to Simba, but to Kiara… definetly an insult, but in a way that could not be justified very easily. She almost felt flattered because he bowed to her, while he sent her a somewhat teasing smile, adoring her beauty.

"Stand up, that is just riddiculus… if Kovu believes in you, so do I – and unlike my father, I welcome you back to Pride Rock." She said with a tiny and just as noble bow to him; Scar liked this very much. Nala, however, did not like that pleased and playful look in his eyes. Kiara was young, curious and with a good heart – Scar could easily fool her, if he wanted to. Simba did not speak, but turned his back to Scar and the rest of them, returning to his cave. Nala took a few steps to go after him, but felt the eyes of Scar sting in her back.

"And where are you going?" he asked her in a very demanding way.

"To talk with Simba – he is my rightful mate and king, after all." Said Athari with a sigh, and left the 3 last lions alone. Scar followed her with the eyes until she disappeared behind a rock and into the darkness of the cave. Kovu looked at him with a worried smile.

"You need to be really careful about Simba… but maybe… Athari can calm him down." Kovu said and with a head gesture he asked Scar and Kiara to come with him up onto the rock. Kovu was the one walking in the front, then Kiara and next to her was Scar.

* * *

Scar had expected the welcome he had from Simba, that was easy enough to predict. The many lions following his every step, made him walk with more nobleness and he could not hide the smile on his face. This was too good, he had made it back to Pride Rock and had not been sent away! He even got a very nice welcome from Kiara, who already seemed to like him… but still, memories returned to him as they walked, 'I still feel that twinge of doubt, as I go walkabout…' he thought with a sigh in his mind, but he had to keep this majestic manner here. He had to make them like him… the 3 lions arrived to a place in shadow on the other side of Pride Rock – one of the places where Scar once used to stay and make up plans to become the king. He had told Simba of the elephant graveyard here, but the hyenas had failed to kill the young lion back then… Kovu sat down, and Kiara walked around him, purring a bit. Then she went to Scar. 

"We all thought you were dead… I never knew you, although you are my family." She said and smiled nervously to him.

"I am so sorry for that, but now I am here – we can make up for that… and congratulations, you seem to be pregnant. So good to know another generation is on its way." Scar said happily and Kovu came over to them and smiled too.

"I think it will be soon… I can't wait, I wonder what they'll be, the little ones." Kovu said, feeling very proud about Kiara already being pregnant. They had not known each other in a year yet.

"They'll be the next rulers of the Pridelands… or one of them will be – but please, make sure it's the right one…" Scar said with a very indicating voice to Kovu, who nodded. He knew now, why Scar had become like he… had been? Or at least he thought he knew, he never heard the story from any others.

"I will…" Kovu said, but the silence afterwards was too long, and he decided to do something about it; "…are you hungry? I'll go and see if there's any meat somewhere – be right back." he said and licked Kiara on the chin - then he disappeared around the corner, leaving the very young lioness and the elder and very noble Scar alone.

"You're lucky to have Kovu… he seems to be an honest lion, he will be a good king… and how do you like all this royality?" Scar asked, and Kiara looked down.

"I never really liked it… for a long time, I wished to be just another lioness in the pride." She said and Scar nodded. He had a feeling about that, although he did not know where it came from - maybe it was that thing about just wishing to be like anyone else – a feeling he knew too well.

"But you are not – you're very special… oh Kiara, I am so thankful for your welcome, never did I meet someone acting so nicely towards me. You are a very good girl, and you look so much like your mother – perhaps even more beautiful than she was, when she was your age." Scar said with a glimpse in the eye, and if Kiara could blush, she would have done just that. He said it in such a flattering way, that she answered him with a shy grin.

"You really think so? I don't…" she said – she always thought her mother was the more beautiful of them, and it was only Kovu who told her how attractive she was… until now.

"But you should, Kiara, you should… if only I had a mate like you, I'd hang around all day just to tell you that." Scar said, becoming more playful every second. She responded to his words in such a way, that he couldn't help but building more and more on this conversation with and about her. Scar felt like he was riding on a wave of luck, and couldn't understand why. He just had to take advantage of it, as long as it would last


	10. Moods

Thanks for the reviews, they really do make me think - I'd like to get more though, butI'm glad for the reviews I get, thanks again!

If Scar will ever feel guilt? As I see him, I doubt it... but you never know what will happen, do you?

Here is the next part, it's a bit long but I'm sure that is just fine... please do R&R! Atrice

* * *

**Part 10 - Moods**

Simba walked back and forwards in the cave often referred to as the 'throne cave'. He could not settle, he could not sit down, he could not do anything else but wander back and forward – thinking about the return of Scar. Kiara had welcomed him, asked him to stay; his own daughter, who knew the tales of Scar! And Nala, who had stood by his side all the time, not trying to catch Simbas eyes at all. Did they all turn against him? He finally stopped when his mate entered the cave too, but did not smile to her.

"Simba…" she walked more quickly when inside, happy to finally be alone with her mate again; went to him and rubbed her head lovingly against his. He did it back, but did not show the same warmth as she did. Nala took a step back, looked at her mate. He just looked at her with a strange look, a mix of relief and doubt. He hadn't spoken to her at all, in fact he hadn't spoken since they came home… "Say something!" she finally said, not able to accept this silence from Simba.

"What do you want me to say? That I missed you… I did… or how that companion of yours made my heart freeze?" he said, and it was very clear that he was hurt inside.

"Don't feel like that… it was Kovu's choice, that he should follow us back. I just wanted to go home to you, all the time…" Nala said and moved closer to him again. But he looked down, didn't want to catch her eyes.

"He said that… but how can I be sure? And those scars, where do they come from? Are you to change name too – my father said Scar had a different name as a cub, but changed it when he got that… well, scar… are you still my mate?" Simba finally said with a depressed sigh, at last looking up into her eyes – they showed the same sadness as his.

"I loved you since childhood, how can you doubt that? The scars… he refused to let me go, Simba – I tried to get away, but then he gave me these… and I'm afraid you're right about the name..." she said, but wasn't proud of that at all. She had failed to leave Scar, she had failed as Simbas mate – or that was how she felt inside. He looked at her with searching eyes;

"I don't know what to think… you really have changed…" Simba seemed to doubt more and more about who his mate really were. She had changed a lot, she was not the Nala who disappeared not many days ago.

"When he saw the scars, he called me Athari..." She said and he shook his head and looked out of the cave, like he couldn't believe it.

"I see… Athari…" Simba spoke the name with a dark voice, and left her alone in the cave. He needed time to think about this, alone…

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x

Nala sat down, looking after her mate… why didn't he understand? He seemed to refuse to understand what had happened and why. 'I was a fool, going back to Scar… love will never be the same…' she thought to herself with a sigh, but couldn't stay in the cave. She left it again, ignoring the stares from the lionesses who had discovered her scars. She had no idea where she was going, she just wanted to get away right now. The queen walked faster, and soon she heard voices from the shadowy place on the other side of Pride Rock.

"But Scar, I already have a mate… it's not right…" she heard Kiara say, but not like she really meant what she said. There was a playfulness in her voice, which Nala never heard before.

"You're absolutely right – you belong to Kovu… I only wish I was a few years younger, then I would have shown you the world…" Scar spoke with a voice, just as teasing as that of Kiara. She heard her daughter laugh a flattered laugh, and decided it was time to break in. When she turned around the corner to the shadow, she saw that Kiara lay down in front of Scar – and clearly not resting just because of the pregnancy. Scar looked up when he saw Nala, and smiled to her like nothing was wrong. Kiara also discovered her mother and looked a bit surprised, but she had a strange smile on her face; in a very short time, she had gotten more compliments than ever before.

"Scar - keep away from her!" Nala said, but it didn't come out half as heatedly as she felt. Scar left Kiara alone and walked to Nala.

"Athari… if you want me to yourself, just say so – or perhaps Simba does not want to share you?" Scar whispered, still teasingly. He was in a very good mood, the young lioness had completely fallen for his flattering words, and the mother he liked too. Nala had to choose her words carefully now, she knew that much.

"Just leave her… Scar, can we talk? Privately…" Nala said quietly, changing her voice so that Scar thought it was something special she wanted to talk about – something he seemed in the mood for right now in fact. The lioness turned around, and Scar looked quickly at Kiara.

"I'll be back later, Kiara… please do apologize to Kovu, that I left before he brought something to eat." He said with a very noble voice and bowed to her. Nala hated that flattered grin Kiara answered him with, and began to walk - hurried to get Scar away from her daughter.


	11. Eyes of Lunacy

Villains have a thing with seducing the innocent, haven't they? They're good at that... _MorpheusDreamer_, you're right, Nala/Athari can't stay both forever...

Here is the next chapter, things do start to look more gloomy, don't they? Please R&R... Atrice

**

* * *

****Part 11 - Eyes of Lunacy**

They arrived to a nice place in the sunshine, down on the grass. There was also a cave here, but Nala felt it was just the perfect warmth outside, so chose to stay there.

"So… anything special you wanted to discuss?" Scar walked around Nala, very close to her – not touching her, only almost.

"Firstly… I don't want you to flirt with Kiara – she's a good deal too young for you, anyway." Nala said, trying to ignore those eyes of Scars, smiling to her.

"She's mature and pregnant… but indeed, I would never attempt on anything with a lioness bearing cubs! Anything else?" he said with that playful grin of his, kept walking around her, closer and closer, and Nala was not sure what to do with herself.

"Simba doesn't trust me… he thinks I stayed with you because I wanted to – although I don't understand why. Just the thought of it seems…" he interrupted her by putting a paw on her back, forcing her to lie down. This was really annoying, but still… no, she loved Simba! "Scar, stop it!" he just kept smiling, did not stop his strange actions, and in the end Nala flew at him, claws ready for a fight. She clearly surprised him, for he was knocked over and flew a meter or so in the other direction; blood running from his left chin below the scar.

"Easy now, Athari…" he said way too calmly, while getting onto his feet again- staring threateningly at her - while she took a few steps back as he closed in on her again. She didn't know what to say or how to act, Scar had been welcomed by Kiara and now Athari was showing him quite the opposite of friendship; and in the end, Athari was the reason he were here. But she couldn't help it, she didn't want Scar, and kept herself ready for another whack. Scar looked so calm, his entire body language was calm – the only thing showing off his lunacy, was the eyes. She knew he couldn't overpower her, and she let down her defences a little which he noticed; "…easy now… or is this how you like it?" with a sudden roar he jumped at her, and the two lions rolled around in the grass until – and she had no idea how it happened - but he held his one paw and claws at her throat, the other on her chest.

"Please… this is not you…" she said, but Scar didn't move.

"Isn't it? But you know it is… and now I have you here, I think we should proceed from where we came, don't you agree…" he growled – he wasn't happy, he only wanted to please himself and definetly not her. Athari couldn't move away and her mind became more and more bewildered. Suddenly she saw something out of the corner of her eye, and turned her head the tiny bit she could, to see… Scar watched her, and turned his head too, not holding her so tight anymore. In the shadow of a nearby rock stood a golden lion, madness in his eyes – Simba had seen them.

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x

There was a pause, where Simba watched Scar and the lioness – and they watched him. Then he walked towards them, and Scar moved away from the lioness, allowing her to stand up. She kept her eyes at him, this could lead to a battle if she wasn't careful. She hoped Simba had seen the struggle between her and Scar, how he tried to force her to do something, she only wanted to do with Simba…

"Simba, so nice of you to join us…" Scar said, putting on the surprised and happy mood he used at times like this. But Simba still looked angry, and his mate laid down, fearing both the males she had near her now. She couldn't trust Scar, she knew that much; and she wasn't sure she could trust Simba either now.

"You should never have returned, Scar! I am not welcoming you here, you may speak to whoever you want – but to me, you are not welcome…" Simba said and went to his mate, lying down still.

"Are you threatening me, Simba? Mufasa once threatened me – and look what happened to him!" Scar growled to Simba, not very happy anymore. The King sent Scar an evil glare, and pushed to his mate and let her stand up.

"I want you to keep away from him… you've been with him enough already!" Simba said, pushing that queen of his away from Scar, not answering him.

Soon Scar was left alone on the grass again, not very pleased at all. He hadn't gotten what he wanted, and Simba refused to welcome him back. He even threatened Scar… the look in Scars eyes became darker, more gloomy. Simba wouldn't get away with this, he thought. He may be old, but he still had a chance!


	12. Scar's special place

Thanks for the reviews - sorry it took so long to update, but I've been a bit busy... hope it's alright, hehe...

_Zeldy_, I don't think she'll keep her name forever either. And yeah, how will Scar get that revenge? ;)

_SunRise19_, I too doubt Scar and Simba will ever get along, but who knows what the future will bring? Even I know not...

_Bounding Jackalope_, glad you like it too! Here be the update...

Please do remember to R&R :) Atrice**

* * *

**

**Part 11 - Scar's special place**

The queen sat in the 'throne cave', once again left alone by her mate. He did that quite often, and she didn't blame him; he had a kingdom to take care off, and on the other hand, she didn't speak much these days. In fact, she kept to herself in that cave, not leaving it. She hadn't left the cave in several weeks now, and the only thing she heard was what Simba told her. He kept an eye on Scar, but never moved too close to him. And Scar was spending most of his time with Kiara and Kovu; often the 3 of them could be seen resting together under a tree. Or Scar took Kovu for a walk around the Pride Rock, and out in the Pridelands where noone could see them or hear what they talked about. Scar also talked a lot with Kiara, just the two of them. The queen didn't like that, she had asked Scar to keep away from her daughter, but clearly he overheard her.

Noone had come to see her in these last weeks, not even that daughter of hers. She only saw her mate, and he was acting so strange. She tried to show him her love, but it was like he rejected her. Like he still couldn't accept what happened between her and Scar. 'Will things ever be alright again? They will, they always do…' she thought to herself, but her try on positive thoughts, was interrupted by someone suddenly standing in the opening to the cave – blocking the sunlight. The lion came into the cave, and looked around. It was Kovu, and he looked confused.

"Kovu? Is something wrong?" the queen asked him, and with an anxious look in the eyes, he nodded.

"I can't find Kiara… or Scar. They're gone, I've been searching everywhere near Pride Rock." Kovu explained. The queen suddenly woke up from the mist she had been in the last weeks, when she had been thinking about everything and nothing. Mostly everything…

"I told him to keep away from her!" she said with an angry growl, that made Kovu look frightened.

"He won't harm her – he cares about her, like an uncle would do it, nothing more. But I'm just worried, she shouldn't leave Pride Rock, when she's going to give birth soon…" he said and reminded her of the fact, that her daughter was pregnant. She had forgotten all about that. The queen did not trust Scar at anything, and the thought of him being gone with her daughter, made her leave the 'throne cave' for the first time in weeks – to search for them.

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x

"Are you sure, this is a good idea?" Kiara asked, glancing behind them – Pride Rock was very far away from them already.

"Of course it is, I just want to show you something special… a special place for a special princess…" he said with a promising voice, and she smiled. He smiled too, for they were closing in on the place. But Kiara didn't like it, she saw where they were headed; towards the Shadowlands, where Kovu once lived with the Exiled.

"We're not supposed to go there… if that is where we are headed. It's a dark place, father always said so." The young lioness said, and Scar stopped and looked at her.

"It's not dark everywhere – he never lived there, he does not know the… special places." Scar said, sounding very secretive. They began to walk again, and soon he found a little opening in the cliff wall, and went through it. For a second Kiara didn't want to go, but she was still curious. It was very dark, even more than she expected – she could not see a thing!

"Scar?" she called, couldn't hear him. She moved on, thought she could see light far away and figured he had gone that way. Suddenly she felt someone touch her, licked her chin. She stopped, and although she guessed who it was, she was not able to resist, and rubbed her head against his warm and soft mane. She could not see the smile in his eyes, the shine of triumph. For awhile they stood like that, touching and stroking each other. Then he moved away again, and she followed him towards the light.

They entered a large and open cave, but he kept walking. After a long time, they entered a place, somewhat in shadow, but the blue sky could be seen far above them. The place was mostly lit by fire and blazes coming from strange holes in the stone floor. Kiara had never seen such a place before, and thought it looked amazing.

"This… this is where you lived?" she asked, while Scar walked around, looking in the corners and through other openings in the walls.

"Ah, yes I lived here… before I became the king, that is… brings back memories, this place…" he said, sounding very dark. Kiara felt sad for him, that he was never accepted by the pride. Left alone in this place, until he could take the place that was rightful his. At least that was what Kovu told her, that Scar told him. He should have been the king in the first place, not Mufasa. Scar sat down next to a hole with smoke coming up, and Kiara went to him and sat down next to him.

"I'm really sorry… but I want you to know, that when I become the queen, you'll be… aagh…" she fell down, laid down, looking very sick. She let out a little whimp… Kiara felt a pain in the stomach, and only a few seconds later another ache came along to follow it.

Scar stood up again and lowered his head to her, worried. What could be wrong?


	13. Miracles of life?

How many "oh no's" is it possible to get for one chapter? Hehe... thanks for the reviews, I'm glad to hear about how you think about the story ;)

_But now we have a further twist, can Scar be redeemed by new life, or will he forever seek to twist to his own image? _- now, that was the question to begin with, wasn't it?

please remember to R&R - Atrice...

**

* * *

****Part 13 - Miracles of life?**

Scar looked up, he heard something… a noise, but very distant. He looked at the young lioness who lay next to him, very much asleep, with sensitivity in his eyes. 3 little cubs were getting their first meal from her, and they looked very cosy too. It really was very amazing, all of this. Scar got up and walked towards the sound. It came from the side of the Shadowlands, that turned towards the Pridelands. It was a long walk, why hadn't he thought of this when they arrived this very morning? He finally arrived to a large cave like a corridor, and he knew they would come that way…

Scar stood on a high rock, looking towards the entrance he and Kiara had come through, when he finally saw 3 lions emerge. They came in his direction, and he chose to remain on his spot; not tell them where Kiara were just now. He wanted to enjoy this a little longer.

"Scar!" Kovu called when they were close enough to see him. Scar didn't answer, he just stayed put – and loved to be standing so much higher than them. Finally they stood just below the rock; Simba, Kovu and the queen; none of them looking very pleased at all. "Where is Kiara?" his chosen son asked; not sounding very pleased.

"She's resting – and if you wouldn't mind, please don't shout… she had a rough day…" he called back, for far above him the stars were beginning to shine. The day was over.

"Where is she?" Kovu growled again, lowering his head but looking at him with madness in the eyes.

"There there, don't give me that look… she is doing just fine, now…" Scar just said with a glimpse in his eye – he had been the first lion the cubs saw. They would recognize him as their father… he felt in control, somehow powerful… it made him jump down from the rock, which turned out to be a bad idea. The moment he touched the ground, Simba flew at him with a very loud roar. Scar had no chance to prevent the king from giving him a slap with the paw, and thereafter keep Scar lying down with two very heavy paws on his chest.

"Where is my daughter!" Simba snarled, even more angry than Kovu had been. His face was twisted with anger and hatred towards his uncle.

"If you let me go…" Scar answered with evil eyes, but Simba didn't seem able to move. This was for certain a Simba that had been hiding for years; since he tried to kill Scar… and now every fibre in his body longed for this moment, to get rid of this elder lion for good!

"I could kill you now…" Simba whispered with disgust in his voice. Scar had taken his princess, given her compliments and taken care of her. Scar, his uncle, who were much too old for Kiara… Scar, who tried to kill himself once, and his daughter seemed to like him! The queen then suddenly appeared, made Simba move away.

"Not now, Simba… not yet…" she whispered to him, when he finally let go of Scar, who quickly jumped up and a few steps back with a relieved gasp. She then turned to the Scar; "These two are out of order… Scar, show me where my daughter is… if you please…" she said calmy to him, and sent a glance to the two other, very angry, male lions who were staring at them.

"Let them stay 10 steps behind us… follow me…" Scar finally said so they heard it, and began to walk, the queen by his side. Simba and Kovu followed, 10 steps behind them.

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x

"Why did you do this?" she whispered to him, when they were on the way.

"Don't know… must be my romantic side, popping up…" he said with a smile, although it seemed very forced.

"I told you to keep away from her… what is wrong with you?" she asked back, and he looked at her, almost a bit depressed. And that look in his eyes did not seem forced at all.

"What's always been wrong?" he asked, but got no answer from her. They walked in silence, until he said: "Nobody ever cared for me… I finally found someone who did, and intend to keep it that way." He finally said as they stood in the opening to another chamber in this large system of caves – Kiara could be seen lying by the wall in the other end, close to one of those strange fires. The queen nodded, she understood this. He just had a very strange way of handling things like this…

"Wait… are those…?" she then suddenly asked, suddenly aware of the fact that Kiara wasn't alone, that something was very changed.

"…cubs? There's 3 of them… very unexpected, yes, also to me. But they're perfect little beings… miracles of life really." Scar said without thinking about his words, and heard a little grin next to him – watched the queen with a questionmark written in his face. The queen smiled to him; the sound of his voice just before had actually contained concern, in a calm and good manner. Maybe the cubs weren't the only miracle of life near the queen?


	14. Bound to happen

Okay, so I finally had time to write this chapter. I know it's very long, but I was caught with the situation. I'm sure you don't mind a little action... ;)

I don't mind oh-no's, I just thought it was funny with 3 in a row. Don't mind me, I'm a bit nuts at times... a_ new life brings back the fire of old pain_... that may be more true than you thought when writing that, MorpheusDreamer...

please review, as always! Atrice

* * *

**Part 14 - Bound to happen**

Scar left the queen as Kovu andSimbaclosed in on them,and went to Kiara and the cubs. Pushed a little to her with his head and she woke up, looking very tired though.

"Wake up, dear Kiara – for we have visitors…" he said quietly, and she looked up – and saw her mother, her father and her original mate not so far away.

"You said they'd never find this place…" she said back, and he nodded with a sigh.

"Well, even I can be wrong sometimes." Scar said and looked at the three lions up there, looking at them too.

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x

"I just want to …" Simba growled, he now stood next to his mate - whohad never seen him more ready for a fight than he was now.

"Calm down, please? There's something changed in him…" she said back, but not really sure if she trusted herself this time. She had been wrong before...

"No there isn't… he's fooling you – Athari or Nala? You keep going from 'he's alright' to 'he's insane'. You must decide!" Simba said and she sighed, and glanced at Kovu. Those were his cubs, and his mate – but he hadn't seen them be born, and there was another lion with her.

"I don't know what to believe…" Kovu said to himself, and Simba pushed his queen away and looked at the young lion.

"She must decide too… and there is no way I'll make her choose that lunacy!" Simba said and walked down towards the other two. The queen shook her head, bewildered. Then she understood that this was bound to happen. They had to fight, someone had to die to end all this…

"Kiara, are you alright?" her father asked when he reached the other end of the chamber. Scar stood next to her, watching over.

"Dad… I am doing just fine, I can take care of myself…" Kiara said, a bit annoyed. He had used the same worried voice, the one he also used when she was a cub and he was afraid something would happen to her. Like she was still a cub, and she was a mother now!

"I'm not so sure about that…" Simba growled to Scar, who straightened up.

"She can make her own decisions now – don't need daddy to tell her everything!" Scar said, and looked at the young lioness who looked a bit anxious.

"But it seems that 'daddy' needs to tell you a thing or two!" the King moved closer to Scar, who realized he couldn't step backwards – for there was the wall. He made a quick jump to the side and stood in the open middle of the of the chamber a few moments later.

"You always thought you were so wise – just can't wait to be king, right? Well, then you know how I've felt all my life!" Scar said, anger in his voice and the entire being.

"You're twisted…" Simba moved around, facing his uncle again.

"Then we all are! Even your mate is!" Scar looked at the queen, who still stood in the entrance with Kovu – they hadn't moved. The two male lions in the middle began to walk around each other in circles, and the queen closed her eyes; 'this must not be happening…' she wished, and opened her eyes again. But they were still ready for the battle.

Simba made the first move, but Scar was quick and crept down – the other lion jumped over him, landing on the other side. Scar smiled to him, arrogantly. But Simba did not let him have a pause, and ran towards him like a wilderbeast would attack someone trying to steal their young… with a grin Scar took two quick steps to the side, making Simba run past him again. The other three lions looked very bewildered, and Kiara let herself loose from the cubs, gathering them in a corner together away from the fight.

"Stop it!" she shouted, but it seemed that the two males were unable to hear her. And it was so strange to see this, it always looked like Scar was in charge of the situation! They jumped around, and yet Simba had not touched the elder lion just once. He kept moving away, making Simba seem like a fool to this.

"You… can't go on like this forever…" Simba said through his breath.

"Sure? I'm not tired at all… but you appear to be…" Scar walked around his nephew in circles, who stood still a bit to catch his breath. He felt he was winning this fight, without even doing one single, combating move. He looked at Kiara, who seemed very confused – but tried to send her a glance saying 'don't worry'.

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x

The queen was getting a bit tired with this, it seemed like the socalled battle would never end. Why wouldn't Scar just stand still and fight, why did he… 'wait a minute..' she suddenly thought, realizing why he wasn't fighting; he couldn't fight! He was old, he had never been strong and with his age he was weaker than ever. He could never win…

"Simba!" she called, and her mate looked up at her. She took a few steps down towards him, and he went to her too – not turning his back on Scar though, he learned that much. He finally stood, looking her in the eyes. "This will never end… unless you do something… someone must die, you know it!" she said, her voice low and careful. But Kovu heard it and looked from the present to the past king. Someone had to die… if a new king was to climb the throne, the old king had to die – Scar told him that, it was a tradition and it had to be kept. Traditions were important. He looked across the chamber to Kiara, watching her father, her mother and her… what was Kovu? He strode past Simba and down to the future queen.

"Kovu…" she said, lowering her head like she was somewhat embarressed. He smiled, a vague smile, to her.

"Love is never wrong, and so it never dies… do you remember?" he asked, and she nodded – a tear shining in the corner of her eye. "Is it still your dream?"

"I'm not sure I understand…" she whispered, actually telling the truth. She looked at Scar, who stood alone, watching everyone – but especially her.

"Will we still create our own world? Or… do you want the one you belong to?" Kovu asked, and glanced back at Simba, who had turned around. He knew he couldn't fight now, that there was a pause – but he wasn't sure why.

"The pride… I must become queen of Pride Rock." Kiara explained.

Kovu nodded with a sigh, but looked determined; next he turned around, and wandered out in the circle in the middle of the chamber – the place for fight. He looked up and saw the stars there, 'it is bound to happen' he said to the old kings, inside himself. Then Kovu looked up, and did not send Scar, Kiara, his cubs or the present queen a single look. He only looked at Simba.


	15. Revenge at last

-stops _Luki _from running around- here is the update, and what happens :)

_SunRise19_, I'm sorry that you have to read this chapter then, but I hope you'll survive it... I'm sure you will :)

_MorpheusDreamer_, I love how you see Shakespeare in everything... I must read more of it. Thanks for the review once again!

Thanks for all reviews now I'm at it, here is the next chapter... phew, hard one to write. Please R&R. Atrice

* * *

**Part 15 - Revenge at last**

"Kovu… why?" Simba asked after a long pause of silence, staring into Kovu's eyes, staring right back at him – with something dark in them.

"Because your time is over… there can't be a king, a crown prince and another crown prince. It's always been like that. The next king has been born." Kovu said, very firm.

"Who told you, Scar?" Simba growled at Scar, and took a few steps in that direction. Kovu jumped in front of the king, stopping him.

"You do not… touch him!" Kovu's voice became deeper and darker for every word he spoke, and everyone in the chamber felt it. Even Scar, who couldn't quite understand his own doing. He had tried to convince Kovu what was right by him, but never believed it to truly happen. 'Indeed', he though, 'Kovu is the next, chosen king. Every inch of him!'. He now saw the two large and muscular lions – so very unlike himself – walk around each other in circles, each of them waiting for the other to strike first. Simba, who was the king after all, defended his position and jumped at Kovu, who tried to jump away like he saw Scar did; but did not have the same agility as Scar at that point, and was thrown over by Simba.

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x

Roaring, snarling the two lions rolled on the floor, each one trying to take the position as the winner. But there was only one way to win this… the queen watched it all, like she was in another world. Her mate, the one she had always loved, was in a battle that might end with him dead! She went to stand next to her daughter, but as she progressed around the chamber close to the walls, she saw Kiara move away from the cubs – to stand by Scar.

"Simba… whatever happens, I will always be your queen." She whispered with a sadness, she hoped that he felt; watching Simba now lying beneith Kovu.

"Finish him!" Scar called from the corner. Kovu heard him but did not move away… he didn't know what he would do next, he only new that he was in control now.

"Is it really me, you want to kill?" Simba spoke in a low voice to the lion on top of him. Kovu, still with those dark eyes, moved away and looked around, confused.

"Who I want to kill...?" Kovu said, mostly to himself it sounded. Simba didn't know what to do either, he didn't want to fight the young lion, but they couldn't just end the battle now it had begun. Then, without a warning, Kovu flew at the king once more, knocking him over again. Simba realized that he wasn't young anymore. The king to be would win this – but he didn't seem to have the courage to finish the fight. He held his claws at Simba's throat, when he saw Scar move towards them all of a sudden. What did he want, interfere with the fight? Was that right?

"Kovu, Kovu… Kovu… you do like this!" and out of the blue, unexpected by everyone – even Simba, who couldn't move at all, couldn't defend himself, it happened. Quickly, so that they all needed a few moments to understand what happened… From his point of view on top of the old king, Kovu saw Scars teeth sink deep into the neck of Simba, and his paw pressing on the side of the kings head – it was a strange sound, the breaking of small bones and the sound of flesh and muscles coming apart… a gasp, a moan from Simba just before the moment occurred, and then a bloodpool spreading across the floor…

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x

Kovu slowly stepped away from the now dead king, just staring at him. Scar still stood with his paw on Simbas now blood-wet mane, a strange look in his eyes, a cruel look on his face, a bizarre smile. He finally had his revenge, and it felt just as good as he always thought it would… the king was dead, and the next king would step onto Pride Rock soon… Scar looked up and around, saw Nala stand with her mouth open, not quite able to grasp what just happened yet. He saw Kiara, standing just where he himself stood only moments ago. She stared at Simba and Scar, like she never saw them before, and he saw how her eyes were wet with tears. He knew whose side she was on in the end, but it didn't matter now. Nala stepped forward at last, and her strange silence made Scar stride away. She examined the dead lion, saw his face looked like he didn't die through much pain; that she at least had to give Scar, he did it quick. But he did it… she didn't look at him, but looked up and caught Kovu's eyes.

"I salute you… Kovu, king of Pride Rock!" Nala said, with eyes now filled with sorrow. Kovu wasn't sure how to react; he didn't kill the king – but he didn't prevent it either. Simba was dead, and there was no way to bring him back.

"I…" Kovu wanted to say something to her, mend her pain, but he couldn't find the words. Nala now turned towards her daughter.

"Your father is dead, and you now rule Pride Rock and all that you see from it. Kiara, queen of the Pridelands." She said with a little bow; and Kiara looked down, not really sure if she wanted this. She never wanted to be the queen, but it was her duty in this life. But it was Scars fault that it would happen now, and the former queen knew that too, and now she looked at him.

"And you… Scar! I thought, I hoped! That there was a chance, that things could be alright again! You do not deserve to see more of this life!" Nala – for that was her name, after all – said coldly, now finally ready to revenge the death of her mate.


	16. Long live the king!

Sorry for the long "update-time", but here it finally is! I've been really busy the last week...

_Katrina,_ I'm sorry you didn't like it - but then again, not everyone can love what another writes. I'm just a bit annoyed, that you've followed this story for so long, and not commenting before now on what you thought. Now that things actually did happen, and they can't be changed. But that is the way things go sometimes, I hope you find other stories out there that you like better than this.

_Morpheus-Dreamer_, thanks so much for that! Beautiful... never thought about calling a death scene that, but thanks!

_Sunrise19_, I hope you'll be doing better soon. We all have favorite characters, and I'm sorry to let one of yours die, but Scar wouldn't have it any other way ;)

well, here it is... I think it's one of the last chapters, we're coming near the end! I won't update again before next week, since I'm going on a longer trip with school for the next few days. Enjoy this chapter, please read and review - as always. Atrice

* * *

**16 - Long live the king!**

Scar didn't move, when he saw Nalas mad eyes fixed upon him. The somewhat relieved, superior smile on his face did not disappear, and his green eyes seemed to shine more than ever.

"Will you fight?" Nala then asked, and Scar looked somewhat surprised by the question.

"Nala… my dear Athari! You're right, things could have been alright. And they are – I got what I wanted, didn't I? You're wrong on one point though…" Scar took a step forward and sent a quick glance towards the stars so far above, then smiled to Nala. "I was always next in line, after Simba! I am the king now!" both Kovu and Kiara sent him a startled look, but he seemed to stand on his point. Then Kovu got to his senses, remembering what Scar once told him.

"That means, that to become the real king – I must kill you too…" Kovu said and Nala nodded; it seemed as if Kovu had finally moved to the good side again.

"Oh, but you won't, Kovu… you won't." Scar said, sounding very sure of himself.

"And why won't I kill you? Tell me, please…" Kovu moved closer to the lion, who backed a bit away – not only because his chosen son came closer, but also because the blood on the floor suddenly began to spread more again. Now cold, thick blood…

"Because you haven't got the courage! You couldn't kill Simba, how could you then kill me – who you have more in common with, than you ever had with the late king!" Scar wanted his words to be right, they could all hear that. Nala took action, and pushed Kovu away – who looked at her with puzzled eyes.

"If he is to die, let me do it – it was my mate, he killed." Nala said, but Kovu didn't like that.

"But that won't lead us anywhere! You've got to let me do it!" the younger lion said, and Nala shook her head and sighed.

"You do have the courage, Kovu… but this is my revenge, not yours." She explained.

Scar thought this looked quite interesting. Kovu and Nala fighting over who was to fight himself, and kill him! He felt like laughing, but sensed it was a bad time to do it now. Scar then heard a little whimp behind him, and went to see how the cubs were doing. For a moment, he forgot what just happened, and the fighting lions didn't seem to notice him.

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x

"All you ever wanted, was to be the king…" a soft voice asked behind him, and he let Kiara step up to the sleeping cubs too.

"A king is loved by his pride…" Scar said and looked at the little ones again. They were loved – or were they? Their real father had never even looked closer at them, but they had gotten a little love from both Kiara and Scar before Nala, Simba and Kovu turned up. Scar hoped they would be loved, all of them; that none of them were made better than the others. That they were equal, even though they maybe didn't look the same.

"Only if the king rule in a way, that can be loved." Kiara looked over her shoulder, to see what was going on there. The two others still stood there, snapping at each other. Kiara thought about it for a short moment; she didn't want another death here. But she knew that someone would fight and kill Scar sooner or later. Scar, who had been so nice to her, shown her love in a way she never imagined. She had given him the love that he wanted, in exchange for the care she sometimes longed for. A care that wasn't worried, but just let her follow her own mind – and didn't disappear because of that. Kiara knew now, how to rule when she was the queen. "Scar, there is only one way out of this! Either you run away now, when they're busy… or you stay and fight." She then finally said, and he was once again surprised by this young lioness. He had her in his claws, how on earth had she come to care so much for him?

"What do you suggest – my queen?" Scar then said with a glimpse in the eye, and by those words she seemed astonished, but not in a bad way. A lion, that would and could take care of her, who knew about life – a lion who would let her be the queen, if she asked him to stay. But she knew just as well as he, that there wasn't a choice there; he couldn't stay and become the king. Kiara opened her mouth to tell him, that he should flee now…

"Kiara! Why are you talking to him?" Kovu suddenly asked, and they both turned around – Scar smirking. Kiara sighed, there was no choice at all now. Had they finally come to an conclusion?

"Because he is the king!" Kiara yelled back at him with such insistence, whichstunned Kovu so much that he shut up on what he was about to say. Nala smiled to Scar, and went to him. She nodded to him, that he should come with her to the middle of the chamber again. Here the two lions faced each other, while Kovu backed away towards the chambers entrance. He didn't want to go near his socalled mate again! But Nala still smiled.

"What was it? Simba told me, what you said to Mufasa just before you killed him… Long live the king!" and with that, it was settled, and Scar had no chance to prevent it when she made a jump towards him – she was ready for the fight, he wasn't.


	17. No longer unloved

Thanks for the reviews - interesting to read your discussions... hehe... I know we can't all agree, and we probably see the story of Lion King in different ways, and therefore have different opinions on how or who will become next king or queen and so on. It helps to have an open mind, when reading other's stories. I'm a Scar fan, and some of you are Simba fans... that's just the way things go. So where you may favour Simba in your story, I'm on Scars side ;) also in this one.

And I don't decide from the beginning what will happen, I just write, and things happen as I write them (for example, I never knew about the outcome of this chapter).

anyway, here it is, the next chapter - I hope you don't become too upset about what happens. It's not the last chapter, though... please Read and Review!

* * *

**Part 17 - No longer unloved**

Someone else, not Scar, was ready for a fight now – or so it would seem. Someone who once seemed perfectly normal, but an elder lion with a black mane had twisted the mind. At least the others who were present, thought Kiara had truly gone insane.

Nala wasn't prepared for it, when she jumped at Scar and landed and rolled around on the floor with someone else. She caught the young lioness under her claw – Nala had always been the better fighter - and stared at her, not sure she wanted this to be true.

"Kiara! What are you doing!" she asked and moved away from her daughter. In a corner near the cubs stood Scar, just as surprised as Nala.

"He's… old! He can't fight you, he'd loose no matter what! I always thought you played fair games!" Kiara snapped at her mother, tears in her eyes.

"He started it himself – keep out of this!" Nala snapped back and looked around to fight Scar again.

"I won't… I'm not a cub anymore! Father never understood it, I thought you did…" Kiara looked at her father, whose body was now cold and somewhat stiff. Her father, who was dead, and he would never return. He had loved her, but perhaps too much.

"I can't believe it… you are out of your mind!" Nala said, both to Kiara but also to herself. Trying to understand what was wrong with her daughter.

"Why would you care? It's either me, or noone you fight. I am simply not letting you do this!" Kiara only looked at her mother, didn't even send Scar one glance.

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x

Once again he stood outside the 'fight', watching them. But he almost wanted to agree with Nala, telling Kiara she was out of her mind. However… it seemed, as if Kiara actually cared for him! She loved him… he was loved!

"Kiara!" Scar finally called and the young lioness turned towards him. "Tell me one thing…" he was a bit afraid of the outcome, he knew what he wanted to be true, but he had a hard time believing it it himself. He tried to stay as noble in his position as possible, but it was so hard. He never felt like this before – or he never sensed this feeling towards himself before.

"Yes…?" Kiara asked after the now somewhat long pause he made.

"Do… do you love me, Kiara?" he felt his voice wanted to tremble, saying these words, but he kept it calm. She took a few steps closer to him, looked him in the eyes.

"I do…" she then whispered, also having a hard time expressing it. Her mother was in the chamber, and so was Kovu – she loved them both, but in another way. What she felt towards Scar, was deep, something strange. There was something in him, that noone else simply never saw.

"Say it out loud, I want… I need to hear it …" Scar said. Could it be? Then Kiara straigthened up, and spoke it out so loud that the others clearly heard it;

"I love you, Scar… I love you, is that good enough? I love you…" she said, and saw the tear in the corner of his eye. Then he bowed to her.

"Then you are the queen, and there will be no fights. I will take my leave, you shall never see me again – if I must die, I prefer to do it alone." He said, still bowing to her.

"But… not now, not yet." Kiara whispered, but he shook his head.

"That is the way things must happen." Scar stood up again, and sent a last glance towards the cubs, smiling. The others were so stunned, that they didn't move, they didn't do anything to prevent Scar from leaving for good. He held his head high, as he strode past the dead body of Simba, past Nala who still didn't want to believe the words of her daughter – past Kovu, who wasn't sure he would ever become the true king by Kiaras side.

"Scar!" Kiara called and he stopped just before he entered the shadow in the corridor. He turned around, and looked at her, waiting to hear what she wanted to say. "I just need to know – did you ever love anyone?"

"It seems to me… that I may be able to love – you, Kiara. Remember me for that…" he turned around and disappeared in the darkness. He didn't go straight, towards the entrance from the Pridelands – he turned right, towards other corridors and chambers, to find a place to die – lonely as he had always been, but no longer unloved.


	18. The next King

_SunRise19_, thanks for your review too - I'm glad the fact that Simba died, didn't make you stop reading the story :)

_MorpheusDreamer_, you've been given the most interesting reviews on this story - I've loved to read them! I agree, it may not be the happiest of all stories, but it seemed right for this one :)

_I'm Luki_, it actually made you cry? See... never knew that would happen in a story like this. I hope you'll like this last chapter...

Everyone - thanks so much for ALL the reviews I've gotten through this story! They really helped me write more, and get ideas for the next chapter. But this... this is the last chapter of them all, at least in this story. I am glad (most of) you enjoyed it, I certainly have enjoyed writing it. And I don't think it's the last you'll hear from me on TLK front. I'll probably return to Scar again.

of course, please review this one too... and thanks for all the reviews so far, once again. Atrice

**

* * *

**

**Part 19 - The next King**

The day was warm, and Kovu had placed himself below a tree near the Pride Rock. He didn't care much about the heat though, or the shade for that matter. His mate was the queen, and therefore he was the king – but he didn't feel it like that. He was just the king, because he had chosen her as his mate; or because she chose him. That was the only reason, and he had all the rights a king always had; he could, if he wanted to, mate with every female in the pride. Especially because only a few of them were his siblings. But he didn't want that.

"Kovu? You should get up…" a voice asked and he looked up.

"Why? There's no point…" Kovu said gloomily to Nala, who had entered his shadow.

"Of course there is… and you should take care of your son, give him a tour of the Pridelands." Nala tried, but he rolled onto the other side.

"It may be my blood, but he is not my son!" he said, trying to sound mad – but the sorrow was still too close. The sorrow that his mate had come to love someone else, and had named their only son after that other lion.

"Oh Kovu, won't you please get over it? You're just like… like Simba used to be!" the former queen said – she still had a bit of a hard time speaking the name out loud, but she had to get over it too. They all had, and she seemed to be the only one trying to.

"She has to come to me… and tell me she loves me!" Kovu said, and his voice trembled.

"She does love you… give her time. It has also been a hard time for her." Nala tried and pushed to Kovu, who roared at her.

"Don't… don't try, please." Kovu looked down, a bit uncomfortable with the fact that he just roared at the former queen. Who only tried to help him. Nala sighed and left him alone again, and Kovu lay there looking across the savannah. Did Kiara really still love him?

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x

Kiara lay on Pride Rock and starred over the savannah too. She felt lonely, she longed for someone to come and nestle against her. Suddenly she felt something bump into her from behind, and looked around with a smile.

"You again… shouldn't you be sleeping, like your sisters?" she asked the little male cub, who now crawled over her to her other side.

"Couldn't… wow, the view from here!" he said and looked over the savannah.

"And one day, it's all yours." Kiara said with a smile, and lifted him up and began to wash him with her tongue.

"Mom!" he tried but smiled as she tickled his stomach a bit. She was so concentrated on the cub, that she didn't notice the male lion behind her, before he stood very close. Kiara glanced around with a startle, and looked directly into Kovu's eyes. Suddenly it wasn't all that much fun anymore, and she looked down. She knew how he felt, that he was sad that she had admitted that she loved Scar just before he left. But it was the truth… the cub also looked at Kovu. Kiara thought about it once again – how all 3 of them, Nala, Kovu and Kiara, had taken one cub each when they headed back for Pride Rock – and how Kovu had just left Kiara with the cubs, hadn't given them a second glance or seemed happy about them.

"Kovu…" she whispered, and Kovu lowered his head to her height.

"Kiara… let's try to get on?" he said to her, and she nodded with a smile.

"Do you think we can make it work again?" Kiara asked him, feeling a tear in the corner of her eye.

"We are one – don't you remember? Love will find a way… and I need to get to know this little guy." Kovu said with a smile, as their son moved away from his mother towards what was a very large lion to him.

"Love will find a way… Scar, this is your father, Kovu – he's the king… what you will be one day." Kiara explained to the little one.

"Will I get such a mane too one day?" he asked and Kovu sent him a friendly smile.

"I am almost sure yours will be darker." Kovu answered the cub, who beamed up in a huge grin. Kiara stood up and rubbed her head against Kovu's, who returned the warm gesture to her.

"So… you forgive me?" Kiara asked him while they stood close.

"I love you, Kiara… you hurt me, and I will never forget what happened – but I forgive you. You are my only mate, as I am yours." Kovu said and she acquiesced. She had loved Kovu all along, be he obviously needed time to think about all that had happened. Kiara was happy that he had returned.

"Forgive, but not forget… that is how I feel too." She said and felt someone between her legs, purring. Their son stood between them.

"Are you in love?" he asked, like only children can ask. Kiara smiled to him and then to Kovu.

"I am." She said, and the little Scar moved away from his parents.

"Ew…" he said with a grin.

"Come… I'll show you the Pridelands – it's a male-thing." Kovu said to the cub, and sent Kiara a wink with the eye- began to walk. He was happy that he and Kiara would be able to live together again. He now understood, that it was a different love she had felt for the late Scar – and that it would never be the love, that she felt for himself. They were one.

Kovu saw a little 'hairball' speed past him, and the cub stood ready to go down onto the grass and see the Pridelands. The next king, whose name would be Scar; the next king, every inch of him.

**x--x--x THE END x--x--x**

**- finished the 11/10 2005, by Atrice -**


End file.
